Brompton Cocktail
by bapjuseyo
Summary: I need that shot to enter my vein. My brompton cocktail blend. DAEJAE AKA DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE. BAP fanfiction


bapjuseyo proudly present

Brompton Cocktail

B.A.P fanfiction

Daehyun x Youngjae aka DaeJae

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Tsent kecuali Jongup punya saya /kicked

Yaoi, BL

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 _I lost my final fight to disease, I feel that this is where it ends. I need that shot to enter my vein. My Brompton cocktail blend_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Out of time_

"Daehyun _ie!_ Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa –apa?!" lelaki berambut coklat terang itu mendadak membuka pintu _flat_ Daehyun secara paksa –menekan kode yang tentu saja ia ketahui-

Daehyun yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari menonton serial televisi kesukaannya itu menoleh pelan.

Dia sudah menduganya pasti Youngjae –lelaki berambut coklat terang- akan sampai ke _flat_ miliknya tepat sepuluh menit setelah Daehyun menghubunginya lewat telepon.

"Tidak ada apa –apa." Jawabnya santai dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada serial televisi. Ia kemudian menepuk –nepuk sofa sebelah kanannya, mengisyaratkan lelaki cantik itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Youngjae menurut. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Daehyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Daehyun.

"Sekali lagi kau menelponku, berpura –pura terjadi sesuatu dan sangat kesakitan, aku tak segan –segan menghancurkan _drum set_ kesayanganmu."

Daehyun tersenyum tipis. Apa mungkin berlebihan menelpon Youngjae hampir pukul sebelas malam untuk datang menemuinya?

Kedua mata tajamnya mengarah ke layar televisi, namun tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

 _Doc, I'm dying, I'm feeling compromised  
And so dehumanized_

"Ini terakhir kalinya kok. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Youngjae hanya berdecih pelan. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Daehyun menelponnya, berpura –pura kesakitan dan membuat Youngjae kalang kabut setengah mati.

Daehyun lahir dengan jantung yang membesar, dan menjadi lebih buruk seiring dengan usia nya. Inilah yang menyebabkan Youngjae panik luar biasa tiap kali Daehyun menelponnya.

"Omong –omong, Dae. Bukannya minggu ini kau harus kontrol ke rumah sakit?" tanya Youngjae.

"Iya. Besok lusa."

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti namun sedetik kemudian keningnya berkerut, "Loh bukannya dokternya praktek setiap hari Selasa?"

Daehyun terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "D –dokternya pindah hari." Jawabnya sedikit ragu dan kembali mendapatkan anggukan dari Youngjae.

"Aku akan menemanimu besok lusa. Aku akan ambil cuti."

Keduanya terdiam. Terlebih Daehyun yang kembali menatap kosong layar televisi.

 _I lost my final fight to disease, I feel that this is where it ends  
I need that shot to enter my vein  
My Brompton cocktail blend_

"Dae?"

"Hah? Oh iya. Oke baiklah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Hanya suara televisi yang memecah keheningan diantara sepasang kekasih itu.

"Jae –a." Panggil Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Daehyun merangkul tubuh mungil itu agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Malam ini kau menginap disini saja." Iris matanya menatap lembut sang kekasih, "Ambil cuti dua hari. Kalau bisa satu minggu saja sekalian."

"Hah? Kau gila ya, Dae? Mana mungkin aku ambil cuti satu minggu disaat lagi sibuk –sibuknya."

"Cih. Paling juga nanti kau ambil cuti demi aku."

 _Cause I can't feel my face  
I won't struggle on  
In a world so cold  
In a world so wrong_

Youngjae mengumpat tanpa suara. Menonjok pelan berkali –kali lengan kanan Daehyun. Sedangkan yang di tonjok hanya berpura –pura mengeluh kesakitan.

Lelaki manis itu kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya setelah puas memukuli lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Namun kali ini ia mengambil posisi agak jauh. Oh dia sedang _ngambek_ rupanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki tampan ini, hmm?"

Daehyun kembali merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Youngjae. Mencolek pipi gembul milik kekasihnya dengan maksud menggodanya.

"Ayolah sayang. Cuti sekali –sekali tidak apa –apa, kan?"

Youngjae menghela nafasnya pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan menelpon kantor besok pagi. Tapi sehari saja ya."

Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum kemenangan. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menelpon kantormu sebelum kau kesini."

Youngjae melongo tak percaya. Benar –benar _deh_ kekasihnya ini. Tipikal seorang Jung Daehyun. Harus mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Sebenarnya _sih_ Youngjae tidak masalah dengan sikap kekasihnya itu selagi Daehyun tidak meminta yang aneh –aneh. Lagipula Youngjae juga butuh liburan _kan_?

"Dasar manusia menyebalkan." Keluh Youngjae, "Cepat masuk kamar dan tidur. Ini sudah larut!"

Lelaki mungil itu segera menarik Daehyun ke arah kamar dan menutup pintunya. Youngjae tidak mau Daehyun tidur terlalu larut. Terlebih lagi Daehyun itu spesial –sakit.

Daehyun menurut dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang beralaskan sprei berwarna putih miliknya. Diikuti dengan Youngjae setelahnya.

Tanpa perintah, Youngjae menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Daehyun. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke sang kekasih dan memainkan jemari Daehyun yang tengah ia genggam.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap sehat, Dae."

"E –eh?" Daehyun sedikit gelagapan. "I –iya sayang."

 _I'm not running away, been fighting this so long  
Such a price that we pay, we gotta be so strong  
In a lie_

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersadar saat rambut Youngjae tak sengaja menggesek bagian dadanya.

Ia kemudian membawa kekasih manisnya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Sangat erat seakan tidak boleh ada jarak sedikitpun yang memisahkan mereka.

"Jae –a."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _I'm tired, induced euphoria  
To help me move along  
I wanna meet my maker in peace, I want to feel alive again  
So put that smile back on my face and mix it strong my friend_

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya heran. Tidak biasanya Daehyun mengucapkan pernyataan cinta terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dae."

Daehyun memejamkan matanya sembari mempererat pelukannya. Menghirup dalam –dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu. Aroma yang sangat ia suka.

 _I'm not running away, been fighting this so long (so long)  
Such a price that we pay, we gotta be so strong  
And I take my life tonight 'cause I have the right to die how I wanna  
And leave how I arrived, so alive_

"Maaf." Ucapnya sangat pelan bahkan tidak dapat terdengar sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Lingkaran hitam samar –samar nampak di bawah mata Youngjae yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpinya.

Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing karena hanya tidur selama kurang dari lima jam. Belum lagi ia terus –terusan terbangun di sela –sela tidurnya.

Entah kenapa dari semalam, ia terus saja merasa gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur hingga jam tiga pagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran dan hatinya.

Ia mencuci mukanya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Bermaksud untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan Daehyun.

Tak lama setelah ia membuka pintu kulkas untuk melihat –atau mungkin mengambil bahan makanan yang akan ia olah, seorang lelaki berparas tampan berjalan menghampirinya dan mengecup leher seputih susunya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Youngjae mencium sekilas bibir lelaki itu sebagai balasan ucapan selamat paginya. Merasa sudah mendapat yang ia mau, lelaki itu –Jung Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan tak jauh dari dapur.

" _Pancake_ untuk sarapan pagi?" tanya Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bahan –bahan yang ia ambil dari kulkas. "Kurasa kau perlu belanja karena tinggal alkohol yang tersisa di kulkas."

"Apapun itu aku akan memakannya kalau itu buatanmu."

Youngjae berdecih pelan. "Gombalanmu menjijikkan."

Dengan cekatan, Youngjae memotong beberapa buah yang ia temukan di kulkas. Mencampurkan tepung dengan bahan –bahan lain sampai mendapatkan tekstur adonan _pancake_ sesuai keinginannya dan mulai memasak.

"Kau masih minum alkohol?" tanya Youngjae.

"T –tidak." Elaknya cepat. "Itu –punya Sanghyun _hyung_ saat ia kesini. Ya. Sanghyun _hyung."_

Youngjae tak merespon. Hanya desisan adonan _pancake_ mengenai mentega panas yang terdengar.

Tak lama, lelaki manis itu membawa dua buah piring berisi _pancake_ serta buah –buahan yang tadi ia potong ke arah meja makan dan ikut duduk tepat di depan Daehyun.

"Besok aku tidak bisa cuti. Telpon saja aku kalau kau sudah mau berangkat. Aku akan kesini nanti."

Daehyun tak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Entah kenapa sekarang ia malah merasa bersalah pada lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu –Youngjae.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan masakanmu, Jae." Ucap Daehyun sangat pelan.

"Apa?"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada. Cepat makan lalu mandi. Kita akan jalan –jalan."

Ekspresi Youngjae yang semula kesal berubah menjadi berbinar seketika setelah mendengarkan rangkaian kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Daehyun.

" _Yoohoo~_ jalan –jalan." Youngjae menggerakan kedua pundaknya _excited_ tanpa berhenti memotong _pancake_ dan memasukannya ke mulutnya.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Ia benar –benar merasa beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Youngjae di sampingnya.

Seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya dalam keadaan apapun. Seseorang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Seseorang yang begitu peduli padanya.

Wajar saja jika Youngjae sangat senang. Sudah lama Daehyun tidak mengajaknya berkencan karena harus kontrol ke rumah sakit dengan puluhan obat yang harus ia minum.

Paling tidak Daehyun ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae terus saja bergerak gelisah di atas bangku beroda di kantornya. Entah kenapa perasaanya semakin tidak enak. Terlebih lagi Daehyun sama sekali belum menghubunginya.

Ini sudah hampir jam pulang kerja tapi Daehyun belum juga menelponnya atau bahkan sekedar pesan singkat sekalipun. Padahal sebelumnya Daehyun bilang akan menghubunginya menjelang siang untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sudah berkali –kali ia mencoba menelpon Daehyun ke ponselnya namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang mengangkatnya. Puluhan pesan singkat yang Youngjae kirim juga tak satupun dibalas oleh Daehyun.

" _Noona._ Maaf aku mau izin untuk pulang duluan." Youngjae mengemas barang –barangnya terburu –buru. "Kerjaanku juga sudah selesai kok. Terima kasih _noona."_

Belum sempat teman sekantornya menjawab, Youngjae lebih dulu melesat keluar menuju mobilnya. Memacu kendaraan beroda empat tersebut dengan cepat menuju kediaman sang kekasih.

.

.

Bunyi _bell_ terdengar saat Youngjae berhasil membuka pintu _flat_ Daehyun dan tanpa basa basi masuk ke dalamnya.

"Daehyun – _ie?"_ panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban apa –apa. Dengan panik ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari Daehyun. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa –siapa disana.

Begitupulan dengan kamar mandi. Tak ada tanda –tanda bahwa kamar mandi itu habis di pakai. Kering dan bersih.

Langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju kamar. Menggenggam kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Kedua indra penglihatannya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang ia kenal terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Daehyun _-ie_ kau tidur?"

Ia perlahan mendekat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kembali memperhatikan sosok yang ia kenal itu.

Jantungnya tiba –tiba berdegup kencang. Matanya terlihat berkaca –kaca menahan bulir air mata yang siap jatuh tanpa perintah.

 _I believe my sins have been forgiven  
And I believe my choice will save me from this life  
Please don't question why  
My sins have been forgotten  
I believe I'll find peace in afterlife  
Please don't question why  
I left this way_

Tangan kanannya terulur menggenggam tangan Daehyun dan mengaitkan jemari mereka.

Dingin dan kaku.

Tangisnya pecah tak terbendung. Air matanya turun membentuk aliran sungai di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Dae, kau berbohong padaku. Kau berjanji padaku akan sembuh."

Ia mengusap pelan wajah pucat milik kekasihnya dan tak henti –hentinya memangisi kepergiannya secepat ini. Bahkan Daehyun belum menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun.

"Harusnya aku tinggal bersamamu. Menjagamu setiap saat, menemanimu kontrol, merawatmu dan –" ia mengusap kasar air matanya yang belum mau untuk berhenti. " –dan memarahimu setiap hari. Dasar Daehyun bodoh. Aku membencimu!"

Tangisannya terhenti sejenak saat melihat tangan kiri Daehyun terlihat menggenggam sesuatu. Terlihat seperti kertas yang berkerut karena di genggam dengan erat.

Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Membaca deretan kata demi kata yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat penuh arti di dalamnya.

Tangis yang semula berhenti kembali pecah. Lebih keras. Histeris. Bibirnya tak henti –hentinya mengucap nama Daehyun di sela –sela tangisannya.

Ia menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

Ia menyesal tidak ambil cuti hari ini.

Karena tidak dapat bersama Daehyun di jam –jam terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Youngjae –a. Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu._

 _Maaf juga aku merahasiakan semua hasil kontrolku darimu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau kecewa._

 _Aku tau aku waktuku tidak akan lama._

 _Aku ingin pergi dengan caraku sendiri. Bukan kematian yang menyakitkan karena pembesaran jantung ini._

 _Tidak akan ada malam yang kulewati, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit._

 _Aku pergi dengan seluruh kekuatanku._

 _Aku sudah mengambil keputusan._

 _I won't see you tonight._

 _Jangan lupakan aku atau menangis ketika aku pergi._

 _Jangan pernah merasa semua ini salahmu._

 _You're not the one to place the blame_

 _Kumohon jangan mengikutiku._

 _Ketika aku pergi, semua akan baik –baik saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jung Daehyun di temukan tewas di apartementnya. Laporan awal menunjukkan bahwa penyebab kematiannya adalah alami. Namun setelah dilakukan otopsi, ia ditemukan tewas dengan oxycodone, oxymorphone, diazepam, dan etanol di dalam tubuhnya. His_ _ **brompton cocktail**_ _._

 _._

 _._

.

 _._

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

HALO INI DORKYEOL~

Berhubung aku ganti pen name, sekarang kalian bisa manggil aku nia, bukan yeol lagi :"D

Setelah cukup lama akupun memutuskan untuk mengganti pen name aku xixixi.

Story ini terinspirasi dari lagu brompton cocktail, sekaligus penyakitnya the rev T_T karena the rev bunuh diri dengan brompton cocktailnya. Ya kurang lebih story ini sama kayak kisahnya the rev deh :"

Brompton cocktail itu campuran antara drugs dan alkohol T_T awalnya ngga tega bikin sad ending tp nggapapalah ya sekali2 heheee

Sorry kalau pengetikan/jalan ceritanya terbilang jelek atau maksa karena aku ngetiknya ngebut karena mau uas huhu.

Untuk kelanjutan story yg lain akan aku up setelah uas yaa. Doain aku kawand huhuu.

Oke segitu aja dulu, last but not least

Review(s)?

 _With love,_

 _bapjuseyo_


End file.
